Lembranças de um Doce Amor
by Anne Asakura
Summary: As vezes o amor pode ter um sabor doce. O deles tinha sabor de chocolate quente. ShinoxIno - Presente para Srta Abracadabra


Naruto não me pertence e esta fic é um presente para a Srta. Abracabra :x

_**Lembranças de um doce amor.**_

**X**

_Sometimes I ask myself how we stay together, then i remember all the moments that we pass and i see as our love is sweet._

(As vezes eu me pergunto como ficamos juntos, então eu me lembro de todos os momentos que passamos e vejo como é doce o nosso amor.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e virou-se para o lado oposto ao da janela, na cama. Assustou-se, porém, ao ver certo volume em seu cobertor. Claro, como Ino poderia ter se esquecido de que agora dividia o apartamento, antes apenas seu, com Shino?

Suspirou e puxou um pouco o cobertor, para ver o rosto adormecido do Aburame ao seu lado. Sorriu levemente ao constatar o semblante tranqüilo dele. Sem aquela gola alta e aqueles óculos escuros, ele era ainda mais lindo.

Passou uma das mãos levemente pelo rosto dele e perguntou-se como haviam passado de simples amigos de infância à namorados. No passado, Ino era apaixonada por Sasuke. E sequer ela e Shino faziam parte da mesma equipe. Simplesmente não fazia sentido estarem juntos.

Ergueu-se da cama e sentiu um leve calafrio percorrer seu corpo quando colocou os pés descalços no chão. Esperou que aquela sensação ruim passasse e devagar ergueu-se para ir fechar o vidro da janela. Estava frio, muito frio.

Frio como naquele dia, em que os dois conversaram pela primeira vez.

**X**

_Era uma manhã extremamente fria quando a kunoichi saiu de casa. Achava que deveriam estar fazendo uns cinco graus negativos pelo vento frio que soprava. Suspirou. Talvez tivesse sido melhor levar alguma blusa consigo ao invés de ter vestido apenas aquela roupa de sempre._

- Se o Shikamaru e o Chouji demorarem apenas um minuto a mais...- A loirinha bateu os dentes com certa freqüência. Não estava simplesmente frio. Estava _muito_ frio.

- Você deveria usar mais roupas para se cobrir. – Uma voz, mais baixa e menos estridente que a sua, disse. Na verdade, era uma voz bastante calma e até um pouco dócil.

- Grande conclusão, gênio. – Ino revirou os olhos e virou-se na direção da voz. Aquele garoto também estava presente na prova chuunin. Ele era do grupo de Hinata e Kiba. Shi...Shi alguma coisa.

- Vai acabar pegando uma hipotermia dessa maneira. – O garoto de cabelos castanhos, (Shi alguma coisa, Ino tinha certeza), aproximou-se dela, colocando as mãos no bolso. Ele parecia _tão_ quentinho dentro daquele casaco fechado! E não havia nem sinal de Chouji e Shikamaru.

- Eu estou esperando aqueles dois idiotas chegarem logo. Mas penso seriamente em ir busca-los! – A loirinha trincou os dentes e o garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a por de trás dos óculos escuros. A kunoichi se perguntava o porque de ele usar aqueles óculos. Aquilo apenas escondia os seus olhos.

- Fala de Chouji e Shikamaru? – Perguntou. – Acho que nem saíram de casa ainda. – Comentou. E isso irritou ainda mais a loirinha.

- Aqueles dois...- Até pensou em fazer algo, mas estava frio demais para se mover.

- Venha, vamos tomar um chocolate quente antes que você congele. – O garoto disse. – Hoje é por minha conta.

_E Ino, apesar de não lembrar-se dele, foi. Afinal, jamais recusaria uma boa xícara de chocolate quente em um frio como aquele._

_E foi a primeira vez que ela e Shino saíram juntos._

**X**

Quando saiu do quarto, após ter fechado a janela, notou que Shino ainda dormia. Cobriu-o melhor ao ver que o Aburame havia tirado metade da coberta de cima do corpo e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, onde tomou um _bom_ banho.

O contato com a água quente da banheira, fez com que um leve arrepio corresse pelo corpo da loira. A fumaça já havia embaçado os vidros do banheiro, pois Ino fechou as portas e janelas. Havia preparado o banho com muita espuma e fragrância de rosas. Assim como Shino gostava.

Fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo escorregar pela banheira até que somente o rosto ficasse fora da água. Lembrou-se de ter descoberto a paixão de Shino por flores, especialmente as rosas, quando o notou na floricultura pela primeira vez.

**X**

_Aquele era apenas mais um dia em que ficava na floricultura da família para quebrar um galho para os pais. Em comparação aos outros dias, era até um dia tranqüilo. Não haviam tido missões com o Chouji e Shikamaru e mesmo a floricultura parecia bastante parada._

_A loira achou que seria um dia entediante, porque nem mesmo um cliente havia entrado até o prezado momento. Isso até o garoto do outro dia aparecer. Ele entrou ali como se não quisesse nada e ficou observando as rosas. Ino ficou observando-o por um tempo, achando que ele iria embora logo, até ir ver o que ele queria._

- Posso ajudar...- Forçou um pouco a memória e, por fim, lembrou-se do nome que Shikamaru havia lhe falado há alguns dias atrás. – Shino, não é?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu. – Estou procurando uma flor para uma garota em especial. – Comentou, observando as flores.

- Uhn...- A kunoichi arqueou as sobrancelhas. – As rosas costumam ser uma boa opção para mulheres e vejo que você gosta um bocado delas.

- É que eu sempre gostei da diversidade de cores e, principalmente, da fragrância das rosas. – Ele comentou. – Acha mesmo que ela vai gostar? – Perguntou, sem olhar na direção de Ino.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Ino tentou parecer simpática. – Seja lá quem for, tem muita sorte. – Dirigiu-se até o balcão, levando as rosas vermelhas escolhidas por Shino.

- Que bom que pensa assim. – Um meio sorriso por parte dele. Quando Ino lhe entregou as flores, Shino estendeu-as para ela novamente. – Espero que goste.

- São...para mim? – A loirinha pareceu surpresa. Ela podia ter crescido em uma floricultura e ter trabalhado lá desde a mais tenra idade, mas nunca, _nunca_ havia recebido uma flor sequer. – Obrigada, Shino. – Não pôde deixar de sorrir e seu rosto tomou um tom levemente avermelhado.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ele virou-se para sair dali, mas foi seguro por Ino.

-Vamos tomar um chocolate quente? – Ela perguntou timidamente. – Desta vez eu pago.

- Eu adoraria, mas não está trabalhando? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Já terminei o meu expediente. – Segurou as rosas nas mãos e tirou o avental, dando a volta no balcão.

- Então vamos.

_E seguiram juntos para a cafeteria, enquanto conversavam. Na verdade, Ino falava, porque Shino era extremamente reservado e apenas concordava com a cabeça enquanto uma Ino sorridente falava._

_Foi assim, sem que nem percebessem, que se aproximaram._

**X**

Ino saiu do banheiro, secando os longos cabelos loiros com uma toalha e vestindo apenas um roupão. Constatou que ainda estava muito frio, mas lembrou-se que acordaria Shino se tentasse pegar algo no quarto. Suspirou e penteou os longos cabelos com calma, deixando a toalha de lado. Por hora poderia ficar apenas com o roupão.

- Talvez um bom chocolate quente me aqueça um pouco. – Pensou, dirigindo-se para a cozinha e foi preparar um bom bule de chocolate quente.

Acendeu o fogo e colocou o leite para ferver. Aquilo lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Lembranças boas de Shino.

**X**

_Já fazia algum tempo que haviam se aproximado tanto. Shino sempre estava na floricultura e, quando não estava lá, era Ino quem ia vê-lo. Depois de se tornarem chuunins, ficaram mais ocupados que o normal e freqüentemente saiam em missões._

_Naquele dia, em especial, haviam sido resignados para fazer uma missão em dupla. Uma missão de espionagem. A missão, claro, foi um sucesso. E após três dias juntos, eles retornaram com boas notícias à quinta Hokage._

- Já vai para casa, Shino? – Ino perguntou, quando pararam em frente ao parque.

- Ainda está cedo, mas está muito frio. – Shino colocou as mãos no bolso. – Me acompanha para tomar um chocolate quente? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu preferia ir direto para a sobremesa...- Ino aproximou-se e tirou os óculos dele devagar. Pela primeira vez, viu a expressão nos olhos do Aburame.

_Olhos escuros e vivazes se escondiam por de trás daquelas lentes. Uma expressão que Ino não soube definir muito bem. Devagar, abaixou a gola do casado dele e pôde ver um sorriso em seus lábios._

- Eu acho ótimo. – Ele respondeu, pousando suavemente uma das mãos sobre o rosto dela.

_Aquele foi o primeiro beijo que trocaram. E depois disso, souberam que precisavam um do outro._

**X**

Ino abriu um sorriso e sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem, quando finalmente tirou o bule de chocolate quente do fogo. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar as xícaras, mas não conseguiu. Definitivamente, precisava trocar as xícaras de lugar.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Aquela voz dócil e calma falou por trás de si e antes que Ino pudesse se virar para ver o dono dela, duas mãos alcançaram as xícaras e as pousaram sobre a pia.

- Obrigada, Shino. – A loirinha respondeu, sorrindo.

- Não acredito que ia tomar chocolate quente sem mim, Ino. – O Aburame esfregou um dos olhos. Estava usando apenas uma calça larga e não usava os óculos ainda.

- Sabe que eu não faria isso. – A kunoichi enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e olhou-o fixamente.

- É mesmo? – Ele sorriu, como raras vezes fazia. – Então que tal partirmos direto para a sobremesa?

- Eu adoraria. – Ela respondeu e trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

O chocolate quente até podia ter um sabor doce. Mas nada superava o doce sabor do amor que eles possuíam. Então Ino percebeu que talvez o namoro dos dois fizesse mais sentido do que realmente imaginava.

**Notas da Autora:**

Consegui terminar como eu queria!

Essa fic é um presente para a tia Abracabra porque ela me incentivou a escrever Naruto e eu sei que ela _ama_ esse shipper.

Eu gostei bastante de escrever essa fic porque ela é baseada nos flashbacks que a Ino tem sobre os momentos com o Shino. Eu acho até que eles dois formam um casal bastante bonitinho!

E meu inglês é péssimo, perdoem os erros na frase xD

Enfim, espero que goste tia.

Reviews?


End file.
